Zombie Squirrel
by The Lolita Doll
Summary: Tomo and Miss Yukari have fun messing around with Chiyochan.


Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, or any of the fun characters, I'm not genius enough to think them up.

Author notes: This kind of sucked, wrote it in about a half-hour when I was bored. Wish I had a beta. But, yeah, I'm not happy with this.

-

Chiyo-chan stood on her tiptoes as she tried to pull down the blinds in the classroom; after all, she was to clean it up today… Miss Yukari had ordered it after going on about how Nyamo was going to buy her ten drinks tonight! She knew better than to question the childish teachers authority… not after the Yukari-mobile. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. For some reason whenever she tried to repress it the memory just came back as worse as ever. Thus making the young high school girl give up and move on. Sort of.

Finally she had all the windows closed, locked, and had gotten all the blinds down. Tomo was supposed to be there to help her, but went off about thirty minutes before and had never returned. She said she was getting drinks! The girl shook her head, she should have known better when she heard the loud laugh echoing down the hallway. Wasn't like it mattered now; every thing was done.

She picked up her bag and used the key that had been so carelessly given to her to secure the room. Then was forced to walk down the long and dark hallway. It was very dark.

If there was one thing she didn't like it would have to be the dark. All the stories that Miss Yukari and Tomo told her ran through her mind despite Yomi and Sakaki reassuring her that none of them were true. Actually there was one story in particular that just drove her crazy. Went back to that day, about a month ago…

-Flash back-

"Hey, Chi-yo-chaaaann!" Miss Yukari always felt the need to draw out her name like that, which, although she didn't show it, pissed the girl off to no end. Couldn't very well say that to her teacher though…

"Yes?"

"You wanna hear a story?" Tomo decided to cut in, giving a wink to the teacher who only proceeded to shove her and focus her attention back to Chiyo. But Tomo wouldn't have that and shoved back. It was the most ridiculous thing ever. The two were having a shove fight. Even Yomi looked up from her textbook, shook her head, and sighed. What else was new?

"I get to tell her!"

"No! You got to last time!"

Neither of them noticed that Chiyo-chan had left them and walked back to her desk to study her own textbook as Yomi was doing. Couldn't let that girl get ahead of her when tests came around. Would be very embarrassing to be teased by Tomo, even if it wasn't the girls efforts, when Chiyo got beaten she felt the need to butt in.

The peace was broken as the two idiots wandered back over to where the young girl was, Yukari giving a nudge in the side to Tomo, who, after sending a glare to her teacher, smirked and leaned on her 'friends' desk. More like subject of torture. Sometimes Chiyo really wondered if Tomo was on some kind of drug every day. Like ADD medication that had expired? Ritalin… she was going to do some research when she got home.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan, I'm going to tell you a story."

She nodded but didn't pay much attention; if you ignored them long enough they usually went away.

"Once upon a time there was this squirrel, you see, but this was no ordinary squirrel. This was a squirrel that got stuck in the ceiling of _this _classroom. He eventually died from lack of air, you know, in the ceiling there's not air up there because they don't want vermin like the squirrel up there…" It was sad how Tomo thought she was so correct, Chiyo just nodded to let her continue, "But then he came back as… ZOMBIE SQUIRREL. Every night he attacks young, brown-haired schoolgirls who stay after school to help. But only when they're all alone. You better watch out, Chiyo-chan."

She was absolutely mortified, and her body was quivering to show that. Zombie squirrel?

For the rest of that week she had bolted out of the school right after the bell rang. Eventually she got back to her normal lifestyle…

End flash back –

Now she looked around cautiously, trying to tell herself that there was no such thing as a zombie squirrel. No such thing… no such thing…

Then she saw it. From down the hall way she could see a large shadow and two gleaming red eyes. Chiyo let out a shriek and turned on her heel, running back the way she came as she screamed, "Zombie squirrel!"

But it wouldn't let her get away that quickly, and it started to chase her. Why oh why did she have to have such small legs? She couldn't out-run it! Just like she could never out-run the balls Tomo chucked at her in P.E.

Chiyo was tackled to the ground and she had said her prayers, ready to be eaten alive and be found as a pile of bones in the morning… That was until she saw it was just Osaka. Did that explain the red eyes?

"Yo, Chiyo-chan! What're you doing here so late?"

"What are you?!"

"… I don't know."

She sighed. Maybe she would have preferred the deranged animal compared to this. But at least Osaka wouldn't try to murder her…

Or so she thought.

- Owari -


End file.
